The Second Chance
by Fushigi Yuugi Lovers
Summary: This is what could have happened after Miaka had said her 3 wishes to Suzaku. Full summary inside or you may check the author's profile as well.


**The Second Chance**

**Chapter 1- Say A Little Prayer** (By: Starian Princess) 

  
  
_Miaka and Yui are pondering on how the seishi are doing back in the world of the book, and the four gods hear their unspoken pleas. They comply and send the seishi to meet them in their time. But a new enemy is just on the horizon and the power of Suzaku and Seiryu must unite this time to defeat it._

Miaka Yuuki crouched down on the staircase to retrieve her fallen red ribbon. A single tear slid down her cheek as she recalled a distant memory.

_"Here, I found this in my pocket and I think it's yours." He had handed the ribbon to her when she had been bathing in one of the springs. His cheeks tinted a light pink._

_'Does this mean that he had been thinking about me even when he was under Nakago's control?' Without another thought she had her arms wrapped around his waist and was hugging him from behind. Then she thanked him and received a small satisfied smile from her "prince" in return._

More tears started to fall as she uttered the name of the one she missed so much and wanted to see, "Tamahome…"

"Miaka? What's wrong?"

Startled, she softly gasped as she felt a hand on her trembling shoulder. Light brown hair came into view and she knew right away whom it was.

"Keisuke, I just can't take it… I miss him very much…" She sniffled as new tears made their way down her cheeks. She leaned against her older brother for support as he wrapped protective arms around her.

"I know you do, but there's no way now. I mean, I don't think you can ever get back into that book. And what you two did was all for the best." A heavy sigh followed.

"But why?!!!" She cried out in frustration.

"Why can't I ever see him again?!! Why can't I have my own happiness?!!! Why?! Why?! Why?!!!"

"Miaka, get a hold of yourself!" She stopped her screaming rampage as her brother embraced her even tighter.

She stared down at the ribbon in her hand. She knew that she wasn't thinking that straight but as she considered it more, she just couldn't see why things didn't go right for her. She had saved her world and the world in the book from a very powerful villain, she had risked her life countless times for the ones she loved, and she had even lost four of her dear seishi in the process…

Why couldn't she get the happy ending she had wanted? Why couldn't things have gone the way she wished it would? Why couldn't she even be with the one she loved the most? Why? All these questions were circling inside her head. She felt miserable, lonely and every other negative feeling she could think of. But she stopped her mind rambling as a scene flashed through her eyes.

She found herself on a sidewalk. People were walking by but they didn't seem to notice a young woman was crouched in the middle of street. Upon closer inspection, she realized that that crying schoolgirl was unmistakably her!

_"This was the best story I had ever read…" Yes, that was what she had said just yesterday. Those words were the only things she could say as she clutched the red book to her chest, as if ready to be pulled in again._

But being pulled into the book again never happened. Keisuke and his friend, Tetsuya had run towards her and started asking if she was all right. She had caught a quick glimpse of blonde hair nestled behind Tetsuya's back and found that Yui was safe as well.

She smiled sadly, but soon replaced it with a small somewhat cheery smile that she had been known for. She then reassured both her brother and his friend that she was fine. But she had NOT been fine at all.

That night, she had quickly yet hesitantly picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number. After Yui had woken up, she had pleaded not to be brought to the doctor and they had dropped her off at her apartment. The only interaction that had gone between them was a quick smile of thanks from Yui and a "Don't mention it!" smile from her.

Getting out of her reverie, she placed a hand on Keisuke's arm and prodded him off her. She realized that he had shed a few tears as well. She smiled. She was definitely lucky to have a brother like him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now. Thanks, Keisuke." He stared at her, unsure at first. But his frown broke into a brotherly smile of affection as he patted her lightly on the head and got up.

She soon followed since no words needed to be added to this little moment of theirs.

Walking out the apartment together, the siblings were greeted by a familiar blonde standing not far from their door.

"Good morning, Yui!" Miaka called as she ran and flung her arms around her best friend to give her a hug.

All the hesitation and unfamiliarity had faded from the blonde's face as she returned the hug. "Good morning, Miaka." She smiled at the redhead in front of her. Yes, she definitely had her best friend back.

"About yesterday…" She quickly caught what Miaka was saying and placed a finger to her mouth. "Let's discuss that matter later, okay?"

Miaka nodded to the request and they both turned their gaze towards a confused Keisuke waiting near the stairs. They giggled to this and raced down to the exit of the compound, leaving an even more confused Tetsuya gaping at them.

School hadn't been as hard as she thought it would. It had actually gone well. Nothing was different and the atmosphere had helped her keep her mind at ease for at least a few hours. Of course no one knew about her little adventure of falling into a book and in a different world, but that was the way she liked it. No one had to know anything. When she had been studying, she had pushed the lonely feeling to the back of her mind to rest. But at the end of the last period, her smile had faltered to a frown once again.

"Yui, can we go someplace to eat today?"

The blonde turned to look at her best friend. She smiled and nodded to the redhead's request. "I know a good coffee shop nearby. Let's go there and then, we can talk about yesterday."

Miaka meekly nodded in agreement. She had been preparing herself to be able to explain to Yui about why she had called late last night, and had ended up not saying much at all. She had merely cried and cried, which had most definitely worried her friend to no end.

They had reached the café in a few minutes and were now seated in corner, drinking their ordered drinks.

"So, are you going to explain now?"

Miaka fidgeted under Yui's gaze. She was getting quite nervous and didn't think that she could actually say anything, as she was unable to do so last night.

But the blonde was not about to let her go this time. Her intent gaze saw through what her friend was trying to say so she decided to start it up.

"It's about Tamahome and the other seishi, right?"

_Sorry to just stop there. The one to continue in the next chapter will be another author from our group. If any of you readers out there would like to join and help us continue this then please e-mail us. Please review!_


End file.
